This invention relates to spinning toys, particularly tops.
The background art describes tops but does not appear to provide or describe a top whose location, attitude and/or orientation can be manipulated, controlled or modified by a user without substantially disrupting or inhibiting the speed and/or stability of the top""s rotation. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a top that can be remotely and/or mechanically manipulated to provide interaction between the user and the top while it continues to spin substantially unimpeded.
A tethered top of the present invention comprises at least one top body, at least one spindle, at least one tether, and at least one low friction housing connector that is mounted for substantially free rotation along at least one axis of the at least one top body. When the tethered top spins, at least one low friction housing connected to at least one tether rotates within or without the top body at low friction. At least one tether is attached to at least one low friction housing connector operably associated with at least one spindle or top body having at least one tip for surface contact at one or both ends of the spindle and/or the top. The tether attachment to the spindle (e.g., a low friction housing connector) has low friction such that the attached tether does not interfere substantially with the spin of the top, such that the spindle can spin with sufficient centripetal force to continue spinning for several seconds to several or many minutes.
The top body optionally further comprises an internal or external tether receiving groove, shaft, tube, member, or indentation that allows the tether to be wound around or inside the top body or the tether attachment to optionally initiate the spin of the top by the unwinding of the tether. Alternatively, the tether can be wound inside the top body and can be unwound as the top is spun so that the tether optionally remains unwound while the top is spinning. The winding of the tether can be via an automatic winding mechanism (such as a spring or other suitable winder) or via a manual mechanism (such as using a winding crank or any other suitable mechanism).
Once initiated, the spinning tethered top of the present invention can stand on a surface at or on either end while the tether remains attached to the low friction housing connector of the tethered top, or the spinning top can be supported by the user in mid-air by the tether itself as it attaches to the low friction connector housing. The user of the top can also manipulate the position or location of the spinning top by moving the attached tether, either when the spinning top is supported by a surface at the spindle tip, or when the spinning top is being suspended in mid-air by the tether.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a top that can be manipulated once spinning, by the use of the tether that remains attached to the top.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tethered top that displays high performance and long spinning times while remaining tethered.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tethered top that is easily and quickly spun using the attached tether to optionally initiate the spin of the top.
Another object of the invention is to provide a versatile amusement toy that is of simple, low, moderate or commercially viable cost and method of manufacture, assembly and/or construction.